Happenings
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Mello is tired of Matt's laziness and decides to make him become other wise.


**Chapter 1**

"Move, move, _move_!"

Matt zoomed past kids within the learning halls of Wammys, hoping each and everyone he pass would get the message and defend him against whom he was running from.

Though, today (or any other time this would happen) it was no surprise that Mello was given passage, stomping towards his prey with the slowest and creepiest speed he could muster within his ticking state.

'What happened?' You, the reader, are probably wondering? Well, you see, Matt had began to test Mello the past two weeks or so; acting lazy and making himself seem more childish than a spoiled 5-year-old. And to make it worse, a simple "detention," beat down or room suspension (for he and Mello shared) didn't prove effective.

The delinquent would indulge himself in games on his bed, or any comfortable surface and say, "I'm just third (so I'm not important and handing in work doesn't really matter), you and Near can take over and I'll just be... back up or something," or "If I slack off, there won't be nothing to fight for right? It's not like I have something to fight for in third place, right? Besides... it's so much work," causing Mello to feel like some suddenly aged house wife, supposedly advise giving girlfriend or "understanding" mother trying to help out her depressed one.

Which 1) he hated thinking of becoming 2) was not and never to be and 3) was most definitely never going to become considering Matt was just being lazy.

So, today, after hearing another set of Matt's smartass protests, he decided to put his plan into action.

Yet... why wasn't he chasing the teenagers delinquent? Well, it was quite simple: there was nothing to chase but rather... lead.

Matt hid within the janitors closet until he saw Mello leave and head down the left turn of the hall. So as soon as Predator was gone, he ran the opposite way, and down the stairs, as quietly as his boots would allow him.

He jumped up in front of a door that read "Chemistry Room" and banged on the door.

He barges in upon saying:"Alexi! Dude-!"

As if being sucked into a fog, a cloud had burst around him, getting within his mouth and lungs but avoided his eyes, thankfully because of his goggles.

It took a while to quit his coughing state but when he did the first thing he did was yell; chase and hiding pursuit forgotten.

"What the hell, ma- Wha-what the..." He began to make low hums, shocked at his voices' sudden change. But in the middle of his menstrations, a sharp wind blew at him and the green-like mist cleared, revealing a yellow form heading towards him with a gun.

He screamed, subconsciously still worried about his voice, and backed out, falling into the middle of the hall way.

"For a man, you scream better soprano than Lara would," A familiar voice mocked. Matt looked to his left, where the vapor escaped through an opened window. Mat caught a glimpse of the person as well and realized they were in a safety suit.

A laugh emerged from the room, revealing the first form in a yellow saftey suit and, rather, an air vacuum.

"You... you okay, dude..." Continued laughter, caused the person at the doorway to grip his sides too.

When the mist cleared, so did Matt's thoughts and lungs.

"Alright you got me. So undo whatever shit trick you flipped so I can go play in the common room or something." Though, he admit: his voice left a tingle to his throat - or was that the gas he thought - maybe he'd keep it.

But... why did his body feel heavier?

"Not until you learn how to grow up, asshole. Let's start off with dressing up like one."

Mello took his mask off and threw Matt a bag of clothes which be didn't bother to catch seeing as to how his body... grew.

He thought of panicking but the lack of circulation of his out grown clothes suddenly grew prominent and painful. He practically ripped his goggles off his face to adjust the strap into a bigger length. It didn't work out.

"What the hell!" Now he was angry. Mello couldn't help but think "finally."

"Growth Elixir." Alexi briefly explained, his messy hair or rather "Messier Kenny Hair," he called it, escaped the mask and fell back upon his face, neck and hair. His grey eyes gleamed with excitment. "Your now officially a man... man. I thought it wouldn't work but my experiments pulled off."

The mad-genius smile proudly while Mello grinned, wearing retribution as if it was the finest of lipstick out there.

Matt frowned and stripped - needing scissors now and then - finally wearing the clothes handed to him: khakis, dress shoes, a plaid vest and an opened collared shirt.

He checked himself in the mirror and seemed fairly impressed but naked without his usual get up.

"But... I don't want to wear this." Matt sulked down on stool.

Mello's right arm jerked with irritation.

"Well, isn't that a bummer. Classes start eight tomorrow, get your homework done." For it was already nearing five.

Mello pointed to the teachers desk where a folder stood out besides a row of flasks and graduated cylinders.

He left the room, slamming  
the door, that was, before glaring at Matt with a clear message: Good Luck.

"Don't worry, there's an antidote. If anything happens, come to m-"

"Why should I, if you were working with him to let this happen!"

"... I needed a new test subject."

Matt chose not to glance into the mirror or turn around to the pet cage behind him.

"Besides, consider us equal since you always ran here for a hiding spot," Alexi took off his suit, leaving the goggles on so he could decontaminate his and Mello's gear.

"But he's a smart cookie, remember?"

Matt frowned as the teenager, nearly a man himself, in front of him continued his demostruations.

"Yeah, well, looks like he'll need to figure out my new one-"

"If he hasn't already." Alexi smirked, sitting across from the gamer and quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Come on, you'll have a new view of things, report to me weekly and-"

"Got it. Got it." Matt sat up and streched.

"- if you haven't noticed," Alexi rolled his eyes and continued, "you may be able to get away with more things than before."

The crazy blonde smirked.

"Maybe more than me. Homework excluded." So Alexi helped him on it, except the Networking work which was easiest to him. He even gave him a larger version of his outfit.

Though, the blonde's last comment left Matt in a giddy trance until nightfall. So that within this interval he ignored kids who gazed upon him.

"Enjoying this?" Mello asked as they headed down their hall.

The answer was obvious on Matt's grinning face that it was and so, in his moment his face met the door.

"Ow! Mello, what the hell!"

"Your grown up and should be leaving on the next bus."

Matt panicked and ran to a hallway window where the graduates in deed had to leave.

He panicked, not realizing he really wasn't legalized, diploma dependent or actually ready to leave.

But... he'd eventually realize... eventually.

In the end Matt told Roger and he was back to normal.

Though... he really did miss his voice.

~x~

**This is a "demo" for the actual story called 'Big Matt, Small Near.' I ecoided not to make another chapter story while in the middle of one. And, I'm not getting on this one ANY TIME SOON after HCL is done (maybe). I wrote an extra story for no apparent reason. It's M and has OOC Near... maybe I shouldn't even upload it? Yeah... I won't upload it...**

**Oh well...**

**Now, back to working on Truth.**

**Ja, Ne~**


End file.
